


our home

by valentinypeach



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I just had a moment at 2am and needed to write this, M/M, Moving, Moving In Together, did I do the tagging right?, idk why everything is in lowercase, it felt right, there u go, two boys being cute and tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valentinypeach/pseuds/valentinypeach
Summary: "do you know how happy I am right now?", taeyong asks, tilting his head to the side.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 18
Kudos: 130





	our home

taeyongs body is sore. he feels exhausted.  
his back is aching and his legs burn with every step he takes. 

there are about a million boxes in the kitchen and a million more in the living room. but its finally done. all of his belongings are here in this new place.  
his belongings and jaehyuns belongings. there is no way taeyong could own this much shit all alone. at least 60% of this has to be jaehyuns. he has more books than taeyong does and he has his keyboard and his vinyls and his shoes and... taeyongs eyes wander. okay maybe he has a bunch of trash too. he has way too many clothes and his computer is huge and also...all of his plants.

taeyong sighs, this will be a handful to unpack. carrying it all up the stairs was already a hassle, with the elevator being out of service, of course on exactly their moving day and them deciding to choose an apartment on the 4th floor. at least they had their friends to help. tomorrow, taeyong thinks, we will tackle this tomorrow.

he sighs again, involuntarily this time. "what was that for?", jaehyuns voice sounds amused. he’s leaning in the door, arms folded.

"mh?"

"are you THAT exhausted, yong?", he grins. "yes jaehyun, not everyone has as much energy as you. I’m old, I need sleep.", taeyong pouts at his boyfriend, who now steps into the kitchen. jaehyun laughs: "old, pah. you are older than me but not old, love."

"don’t be so disrespectful towards your elders", taeyong shoots him a glance, half joking, half serious. jaehyun steps closer, wrapping his arms around taeyong, bringing him close to his chest: "fine you grandpa, if you are so tired lets go to sleep. i thought we could go out and grab something to eat, but thats fine, i can make us something."

taeyong melts into his hug, snuggling his head against his boyfriend. the sudden warmth and comfort makes him feel even more tired and he has to suppress a yawn as he mumbles: "oh my god yes please. can you make that weird soup, that you made on doyoungs birthday, thats so delicious." "I can try, let me have a look at our food inventory", jaehyun pressed a kiss on the crown of taeyongs hair, before he guides him to the kitchen counter to sit on, while he puts the kitchen to use for the first time.

taeyongs legs are dangling from the counter as he watches the other one work with his back to him. his broad shoulders and his toned arms, moving as he throws together something for them to eat. taeyong can see the muscles moving underneath the black t-shirt. he loves watching jaeyhun in the kitchen, the way he hurries from one end of the room to the other, even if it’s just for a soup, it’s endearing to taeyong.  
"every day will be like this from now on, right?", he smiles, a glowing warmth filling his inside. jaehyun turns his head, his dimples are showing as he smiles too: "yeah, every day."

"do you know how happy i am right now?", taeyong asks, tilting his head to the side. now jaehyun swirls around fully, letting the food be food for a moment and it only takes him two steps to stand in front of taeyong. his hands find their way to taeyongs waist, pulling him towards him and almost off the counter. his lips chasing for taeyongs, capturing them in a deep kiss. they stay like that for a moment, both having their eyes closed, they savour the moment.  
"i know taeyong, because i feel like that too", jaehyun whispers against his boyfriends lips, when they break their kiss. then he returns to his cooking, a glimmering in his eyes and taeyong can feel the butterflies in his stomach once again.

no matter how long its been that they’ve known each other for, no matter how much time passes, jaeyhun will always be able to make him feel butterflies.

an hour later, taeyong finishes brushing his teeth and crawls under the covers to where jaehyun already awaits him. the room is dimly lit by the full moon shining though the window. they have their mattress in the living room for now, because the bedroom is filled with even more boxes and a sofa. there is no bed frame, only the soft mattress on the floor. another important thing they have to do tomorrow: fix this sleeping situation.

jaehyun reaches out for the smaller boy, his arms searching underneath the blanket for the others warmth. "come here", he murmurs as he pulls taeyong closer, until taes back is against his body. now it is jaehyun who sighs, happily. his muscles relaxing from the long day. both their stomachs are filled with the food jaehyun was able to throw together from the little amount of items they had in the fridge. but it still had been so tasty. _it pays off to have a first-rate cook as your boyfriend_ , taeyong thinks with a smirk.

"yong, how tired are you?" "too tired for anything", taeyong growls. "even for this?", jaehyun teases and then begins to pepper the side of taeyongs neck, that lays open to him with kisses. his plush lips marking the soft skin with caution, his hands stroking taeyongs side and his fingers massaging the skin though the thin cotton shirt taeyong is wearing. "especially for this", taeyong laughs and tries to throw a punch at jaehyun. "except for if you want to do all the work, because I’m just gonna lay here and not gonna move", he chuckles.

"okay no, i'm too tired too", jaehyun lets go of his boyfriends neck and sinks down next to him. taeyong nestles against him once again: "thank god. i would’ve been surprised if you really had energy left for that" "johnny told me, that what happens in the first night in a new home sets the future and then he gave me _that_ glance, you know", jaehyun explains. "of course he said that", taeyong lets out a little laugh.

"tomorrow we will set our future okay?" taeyong suggest alluringly. jaehyun nods, but his thoughts are already somewhere else.

"what are you thinking about?", taeyong asks, when he barely gets an answer. "we could get shelves for the wall next to the window", jaehyun says, lost in his thoughts "then you can buy even more plants."

"but I already have so many, i didn’t know you liked living in a greenhouse", taeyong smiles. "i do like it. plants remind me of you and i like to see you in our home every time I look around." jaehyun whispers. "stop being so cute", taeyongs cheeks turn a little red, but the other doesn’t realize in the darkness of the room. _our home_ , that still sounds like a dream to taeyong. but it’s reality now and that sends a shiver down his back. it’s finally reality.

"tell me more things we can buy for our home", taeyong requests, the words coming out of his mouth, sound so satisfying. hes drowsy now, the presence of jaehyun, his warmth and the comfort, lulling him to sleep.  
"how about we buy frames for that wall over there and we only have one sofa, since we gave mine away before we moved, so maybe we can look for some armchairs. and we definitely need a carpet", jaeyhun whispers. he continues to tell taeyong his ideas as he watches the others eyelids flutter.  
taeyong tries, he tries so hard to stay awake. he wants to listen to jaehyun, but his body is giving up on him. the two of them are laying there, bodies turned to one another, jaehyun with his arms around his boyfriend. taeyongs face against his chest and jaehyun can now feel the others whole body relaxing, as he sinks into dreamland.

jaehyun knows he will follow him there soon. but for now he continues talking. 

"there are a bunch of things we need to buy, a bunch of things we need to organize and set up. but it will be so much fun, especially because we can do it together."

jaehyun pauses for a second, letting his eyes wander over the others features, which are barely visible in the dark. "i've never been happier, than I am right now, with you taeyong. it’s cheesy, but it’s the truth", he whispers and then gives the sleeping boy a featherlight kiss on the forehead.

jaehyun actually had plans for tonight. he had reserved a table at taeyongs favourite restaurant and he had planned to ask taeyong a question. a really important question. but they didn’t go out, they spent their evening here, at their new place and that made jaehyun realize, that it doesn’t need a fancy restaurant or expensive food for him to ask that question. right now with both of them laying on this mattress on the floor, his loved one cuddled up against him, moving boxes piled up around them, he knows he can ask that question anywhere and everywhere when it feels right.

the ring in his backpack is not gonna run away. maybe tomorrow at breakfast, or when they are finally done unpacking, maybe one of those moments will be the right moment.

jaehyun just knows it’s going to be perfect as long as it’s him and taeyong.

another smile flickers over his face before he closes his eyes to follow taeyong into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> my first time posting on here, hi ^^  
> thank you for reading, hope you liked it!  
> leave a kudo if you did (and maybe a comment?) <3
> 
> I have a bunch of these little random drabbles sitting in my notes, but this is the first one I finished~  
> no one read over this, so there might be mistakes hbsjvbjbsdj
> 
> (my twitter is also @valentinypeach heh, I write au’s, visit me)


End file.
